Memory impairment is a serious shortcoming in many humans, particularly those suffering from Alzheimer's disease and/or elderly. Such impairments often have serious consequences, such as reduced quality of life, difficulties in performing the activities of daily living, behavioural problems, potentially resulting in hospitalization or institutionalization.
Several treatments have been suggested for the improvement of memory function in subjects. However, very few have been proven effective. Moreover, the administration of several nutritional ingredients has also been suggested.
WO 2009/002166A1 describes a composition comprising (a) uridine or uridine phosphate; and (b) DHA and/or EPA for improving delayed recall function in a subject with a MMSE of 24-26.